


A Hired Dame

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Smut, bj, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: The Winter Soldier is rewarded for a successful mission.





	A Hired Dame

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - Lilly
> 
> Request - A WS! Bucky x reader. Where the reader is the soldier's reward for a successful mission

You knew why you were in this plush bedroom that seemed a little old school, but you couldn't understand why you were dressed in this dress, or why the bed had such expensive sheets. 

 

You were a high-end escort, but even this was much more extravagant than you were used to. Usually, you were taken to motels or safe houses and such, to keep it quiet but also classy because your firm made sure that all girls contracted no STDs and didn't get pregnant. 

 

You had to sign an agreement of confidentiality with a company called HYDRA. You'd never heard of it before, but they paid a massive amount and selected you specifically for their client. You assumed that it was probably a business firm that accommodated or persuaded their clients through such arrangments to get into deals in an easier manner.

 

Nevertheless, here you were. Dolled up in a pretty dress that made you look like you'd stepped out of a magazine.

 

You were flipped through the newspapers on the dresser, they were all oddly from the 40s til now. 

 

This was beginning to look very shady, so you began to walk towards but as soon as you swung it open, there a stunning looking man, dressed in black. His clear blue eyes shined through the smudged makeup around his eyes and one sleeve of this shirt was silver, rather than black like his whole outfit. 

 

 _What an odd look_ , You thought to yourself

 

"Hi," You breathed out

 

"Hello, Ms Y/L/N," A blonde man appeared from behind, "We spoke on the phone a few days ago, I'm Alexander Pierce," He concluded as he put his hand forward for you to shake it 

 

"Yes, hello Mr Pierce," You smiled, "I'm supposed to be entertaining you tonight?" You asked 

 

"No, you'll be his guest tonight," Pierce explained as he pointed the dark haired man and walked into the room, but the dark haired man kept standing at the door, "You will give him what he asks," His voice dropped to a whisper, "Whether he wants to fuck or whatever, I don't care, you do it," 

 

"Yes, sir," You understood that this meant the dark haired man would either have very weird kinks or will leave you bruised and battered by morning. This is what happened in this lifestyle, you knew it and you accepted it, though because your firm was registered and legal, you'd never come across anyone who was violent deliberately. 

 

Soon enough the blonde man left, but you noticed that just before leaving, he whispered something in the dark haired man's ear which relaxed his shoulders. and a smile crept upon his lips, his eyes, however, were still unreadable. 

 

He still stood in the doorway, looking in, taking in the apartment's furniture, maybe. 

 

"Would you like to come in?" You asked politely and he nodded, entering and closing the door behind him. 

 

"I'm Y/N, would you like to tell me your name?" You asked again but you were met with silence 

 

"Well, none of what you're wearing looks comfortable, so let's take care of that, alright?" You said as you moved towards him but his right grabbed your arm suddenly and you swallowed hard. 

 

"I'm just gonna help you out of your clothes," You said slowly, "If you want me to," He nods and you started undoing the various straps and buckles that cover the whole outfit.

 

You suddenly noticed that the silver wasn't his sleeve, but his actual arm. A soft gasp escaped your lips, but you couldn't help but be drawn to it. Your finger ghosted the red star on the gleaming silver. 

 

"You can touch it," You heard a raspy whisper leave his lips

 

"So he speaks," You chuckled as you went back to stripping him of his layers of clothes

 

The dark haired man was standing in boxers as you helped him step out his pants. You noticed that he was covered in dirt, and maybe blood? You didn't want to know, so you decided to run him a bath. Your services had been rented til noon, anyway. 

 

It was only dusk. 

 

"Let me run a bath for you, okay," You told him as you went to the bathroom.

 

You started with a hot bath, putting in soap and sweet smelling oils to induce relaxation 

 

"Okay, so, you can come - " You were cut off when you saw that he was sitting on the bed, looking almost edible. From far away, you got a better look at how much of a specimen he was. His long legs dangling off the bed, his eyes looking around and landing on you. You were dressed up but his gaze made you feel naked. 

 

"Would you like to come now?" You asked as you walked up to him, giving him your hand to stand. 

 

His eyes darted to your hand and then up to your eyes. He held on to your hand with his flesh one, and suddenly you were yanked closer. 

 

 You didn't know what you expected but the next thing you knew was that you were pinned down on the bed with the dark haired man above you as his lips crashed against yours. 

 

It was clumsy in the beginning like someone kissing for the first time, but it quickly turned into a heated mess as tongues collided and wrestled for dominance. 

 

You could feel him getting hard through his boxers. He tasted salty in the beginning, but as the sweat was kissed away, his taste changed to something almost sweet. 

 

You bit his lip lightly, that seemed to have switched something on in him as he gave a soft growl into the kiss and pushed his flesh hand into your hair and the silver one went under your hips. 

 

As he moved off you, he pulled you with him. You straddled him as he leaned back against the bedhead. 

 

"You can tell me whatever you want, you know," You said softly, "I don't mind. But I would like to know your name if you want me to scream it," You laughed softly and the corners of the man's mouth tugged into the smallest smile

 

"Winter," He spoke as he sucked and bit your neck, "They call me Winter," 

 

"That's an interesting name," You gasped as he bit a little harder, "So, tell me, Winter," You took a deep breath, "What would you like me to do for you?" 

 

Your eyes met his, they had grown so dark. You could practically see the lust. 

 

"Feel you," Winter's hot breath hit your neck as his lips came near your skin again

 

You ground against his erect member as your dress draped his thighs

 

"Too many clothes," Winter moaned as you moved against him, giving just the right amount of friction as you rubbed against his hardened bulge.

 

He pulled away, and you saw his eyes taking in your appearance hungrily. Your hair was a mess, lipstick disappeared long ago.  Winter kissed you again, this time, however, it was rushed and rough. A mess of teeth and tongue, combined with moans that weren't muffled by Winter's lips against yours.

 

His silver hand held onto your hip and you knew for a fact that the bruise would last for days. A finger hooked in your panties as his hand went from your hip to your thigh, sliding up from beneath the dress. You stood up on your knees, as he ripped off your underwear, you pulled off the dress from over your head. 

 

His flesh hand unhooked your bra and you pulled off his boxers just enough to free his erection. He lifted his hips and you dragged off the garment. You leaned down and looked him in the eye as you licked his shaft. 

 

Winter's eyes closed in pleasure. You didn't know how long it had been for him. 

 

You went to work as your swirled your tongue around him, squeezing his base, grazing your teeth over him ever so lightly. You could feel the vibrations every time he groaned. 

 

You sucked harder, and his hand slid into your hair, pushing you down as his hips bucked towards you. One hand fell to his thigh so you could keep your balance. You could feel the swell of his sack as you touched him as he hit the back of your throat. 

 

Winter kept whispering words of encouragement in the filthiest way possible but wasn't until you touched him beneath his base that he came with a surprise. Hot and warm filled your mouth as you swallowed quickly. Sucking on the tip as it wouldn't get messy. 

 

You pulled away as the thin wire of spit connect you to his cock, breaking it as you collapsed back on the bed. Winter's smirk showed that he wasn't done just yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I live for your feedback
> 
> Please leave a comment!


End file.
